The main function of an anti-odor composition is that of preventing or otherwise minimizing body malodor due to bacterial decompositions and to the oxidation of the organic substances that are components of perspiration. Previous methods of reducing and/or eliminating personal odors include perfumes, underarm deodorants and antiperspirants, vaginal douches and suppositories, and deodorant soaps. In addition, chlorophyll pills have been administered orally to reduce both internal and external body odors. Unfortunately, these products are not always effective.
Accordingly, a need exists for a new and improved composition and method for eliminating external personal odors, which overcome the above-referenced problems and others.